


At His Service

by woodelf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: More blowjobs for Joseph.
Relationships: Belle (Once Upon a Time)/Joseph MacAvoy
Kudos: 7





	At His Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/gifts).



> Set in the world of "And Again", created by Bad_Faery.

“Belle,” Joseph protested weakly as she bent over him, her hair tickling his thighs and belly in a teasing caress. “You shouldn’t. It’s for the baby." 

Belle chuckled, hearing the absolute lack of conviction in her voice. " I think you can spare some. It’s not like you ever have any trouble getting it back up again.”

She pulled back to admire the way his stiff cock jutted proudly into the air, sliding her thumb over the silky head and grinning when Joseph’s hips jerked.

He flushed. “That’s not a bad thing, is it?” He wondered if there would ever come a time when he didn’t desire her constantly, and hoped not.

“It’s a very good thing for me,” she assured him, stroking him from root to tip, while Joseph’s eyes half-closed in pleasure and his fingers curled into the sheets. “I imagine it can be a tad bit inconvenient for you sometimes, though.” She thought of all the times she’d felt him hard and roused against her body, and he’d said nothing if it was outside of the 6 days of lovemaking per month she’d agreed to in order to try to get pregnant. She suddenly felt somewhat guilty. “Do you ever feel that I’m using you? Like a stallion, for stud service?” She cupped her hand under his balls, drawing them forward and tugging gently.

Joseph gasped, hips lifting of their own accord. “Use me any time you like, angel. It was my suggestion, after all. Not much of a stallion, though, am I?” His lips twisted deprecatingly. “Maybe a pony one.”

Belle hummed consideringly as she looked him up and down, her hand continuing to caress him in a steady rhythm. “No, I think you remind me of an Arabian horse.” She smiled warmly. “Small and compact, but all slim, elegant, beautiful lines. And just the right size for me. I don’t want to be squashed by some hulking six-footer.”

A wide smile lit Joseph’s face as Belle finally bent again and he was enveloped in the sweet heaven of her mouth. That was why God had made him small. So he would be the right size for Belle when she came along. Because she was right. They fit together perfectly, her head nestling just under his chin when he held her in his arms. As for the image she’d given him – he thought of proudly arched necks and tails carried high as banners and flushed again, feeling ridiculously pleased by the comparison.

Belle’s tongue swirled around him and he groaned, jolted from his thoughts. He tightened his grip on the sheets and looked down to see her head moving up and down over him, although the sight of his cock disappearing into and out of her mouth did nothing for his self-control. And then a new thought struck him. He’d never taken her that way. From behind, on their hands and knees. He liked seeing her face, but the image of the smooth curve of her flank and buttocks, maybe Belle looking back over her shoulder at him, invitation in her eyes…more blood surged into his cock, hardening him still further, the distended veins pulsing in time with his heartbeat. He whimpered, unable to keep from thrusting up just a bit even as he tried to stay still, to let Belle take him only as deeply as she was comfortable with. He tried to push the thought of the new position away, but it refused to leave. Not so very long ago, he would have instantly dismissed it as demeaning, but he’d never dreamed Belle would want to do what she was doing right now. He glanced down at her again, suckling his cock with evident enjoyment, and swallowed hard, gathering his courage.

“Would you ever –” he cleared his throat, his voice husky. “Want to try it like that? Like…like horses?”

Belle pulled back, her tongue dragging against the underside of his shaft as she let him slide from between her lips. “Now?” she asked, and he stared, wide-eyed. The sight of himself, flushed dark with need and wet and glistening from her mouth was enough to cause his groin to tighten instantly and his balls twitched reflexively, drawing up tight. But her easy acquiescence completely unraveled the last remnants of his self-control.

“Next time?” he managed hoarsely. “Too close. _Please_ …”

She smiled at him. “Come for me, then, baby.” And she curled her fingers tightly around the base of his shaft and lowered her head again, licking up along the frenulum to the pearly drop of fluid beading at the tip of his cock, then taking him into her mouth as deeply as she could and sucking hard.

Joseph squeezed his eyes shut in ecstasy, and when her hand dropped to cradle his balls his climax boiled up out of him with blinding intensity, his back arching up off the bed as he cried out.

Ready, Belle pushed him flat again, swallowing his seed and staying with him, gentling him down until he lay limp and sweaty and panting, eyes dazed and unfocused. Finally she crawled up his body, looking smug, and snuggled down at his side, pillowing her head on his chest.

Joseph curled his arm weakly around her. “That was incredible,” he said when he could finally speak again.

“You’ve done it often enough for me,” she reminded him, running a hand lazily over his chest. “I’m glad to return the favour.”

He turned his head to bury his nose in her hair. No, he decided drowsily, he would never, _ever_ want Belle any less than he did right now. Even if he lived to be as old as Methuselah, he would still want Belle, cherish Belle, and love Belle, for every moment of the rest of his life. She was his angel, his gift from God; how could he do any less?


End file.
